Trevor
"Arghhh!!! I'm Trevor the crazy dog!" -Trevor Trevor Philips was one of the three protagonists in Grand Theft Auto 5. His behavior is extremely violent, and full of rage, disgusting, or as many call it, psychotic. His rough and rude attitude caused him to be killed by Micheal in the end. He treats everyone like his dog, while forgetting himself as being one too. As someone extremely dangerous, the LSPD had always been targeting him when he goes on a rampage, and that he was also hated by both Micheal and Franklin. His appearance indicates that he is rough, rude and angry. Whenever he talks, he will rage and bark with vulgarities. One special ability he have, fits his attitude, that is rampaging like a mad dog. Because of this, he must be eliminated by both Micheal and Franklin, ending his business Trevor Philips Industries by the way. His closest dog is Ron and not surprisingly, he loves to murder people, much like the other two. Events in Grand Theft Auto 5 Trevor is seen in many missions, but on most missions we wouldn't want to see him due to his disgusting attitude. He is vulnerable to betrays, but since his attitude was raging all the time, he should be betrayed following common sense. The best betrayer he can get is Micheal, where he who loves to rage on others by taking out their aimed guns and kill everyone up in Rampage missions, will run like a pussy when Micheal ordered Franklin to trigger a mere pistol. Obviously, he loved gasoline, and even drank them. According to our researchers, it seems like drinking gasoline was the main reason why Trevor was raging. However, Grand Theft Auto fans always deny that, and claimed it's his nature to be raging. Also, Canadians had actually rejected him being a Canadian because of his raging nature. His house is always on the countryside, in the vacant desert because he loves the desert and hate the city. He even insulted Los Santos as a city made of silicone, when his town was nothing but plain sand. What you can get from there was abandoned trailers and buildings. It can be concluded that Trevor killed them to eat. His house is near to the Alamo Sea for some reason, and that even in one mission, he hijacked a Russian airplane and stupidly tried to land it right beside his house. Fortunately, even if there's no fighter jets coming to attack at him, the plane will crash land on the sea. As a lone wolf, Trevor's only true partner was his forced-to-befriend Ron. They both made up a drug dealing business named Trevor Philips Industries. When Wei Cheng saw his attitude, he quickly find a reason to order Tao Cheng and his translator to not make a drug deal with Trevor but another gang. His vehicle, as far as we can get, is an off-road strong jeep. At first sight it is thought that this jeep is the best selection of the vehicles to be on the countryside. However, after several missions involving Trevor and Ron, Ron himself reward Trevor a crappy dune buggy with flames on it. This is one noted heavy miss of the story. There's a lot of events for Trevor. One includes Trevor stupidly falling for a weed trap that ends him up in an endless wave of clowns and clown vans. Because he hate his past after being dumped by many families, he proceeds to hate his past. Unfortunately, hating it all is bad due to him once being a pilot on the Royal Canadian Air Force before being fired for simply firing cannons while flying a jet around Los Santos. After passing so many heists event, it is simply revealed that he will suck all of the looted money in the last heist mission if he is not killed or that Micheal, Franklin and the gunmen dies on the hands of Merryweather, the FIB, the LSPD and the IAA. Learning that Trevor will do this, Micheal proceeds to deal with Franklin to kill Trevor, who was already a pussy by that time. Quotes "Arghhh!!! I'm Trevor the crazy dog!" "Trevor stupid Philips, that's me!" "Now tell me where's my ass at?!" "Arghhhhhh!" "No one messes with my dick!" "I, Trevor, was a hipster!!!" Trivia * Trevor was obviously a hipster via judging from his appearance and dressing. ** On the other hand, he loves wearing dresses and pretend to be a female too. * Trevor was a feminist, just that he don't admit it. * Among the three protagonists, Trevor was the richest protagonist in-game. This is because he had swept all of the money during the last heist, causing Micheal and Franklin to deal up and kill him. * Trevor's favorite drink was not carbonated gas drinks that heals his health up, it's pure gasoline that enrages him even more. ** And that's why he dies in a pool of gasoline after Micheal and Franklin killed him. * He loves showing off his dick to others. * He is originally a dog that can speak fluent English, but scientists had turned him to human and release him in the desert. ** To add up, he also loves to pee or poop everywhere. * Trevor loves taunting others that results in his death. * After Micheal killed Trevor, a pair of scary, bloody red eyes will appear in Trevor's trailer by the window. Unfortunately no one notices it. * Trevor knows how to fly a plane, but he can't control the plane to dodge a mere missile when he hijacked one. * Trevor's part in Grand Theft Auto Online was mandatory and cannot be avoided. Avoiding it result in failing the mandatory steps of officially signing into the Online community. * When Trevor dies in the last mission, he will burn in flames instead of dying immediately, even if you shot his head. This is because his body is full of gasoline. * Trevor was a Jew. * Surprisingly, Trevor was racist to Indians. * Trevor feeds on human. If you lock Trevor up without giving him a human to kill and eat, he will be moaning like those prisoners in the Russian Sleep Experiment creepypasta. ** You need not be kind hearted to Trevor. As the old saying goes, "you're gonna play rough if they play rough". * Trevor has no balls. The camera doesn't show us. * Trevor is also gay and not straight because he loves boys and older women. ** He, however, have no respect to the elderly in Los Santos.